


ABC Kinks of Supernatural

by jesscandigelvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Other, Rimming, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesscandigelvis/pseuds/jesscandigelvis
Summary: A journey through the ABC's off Supernatural kinks.If anyone can think of one for Z I would be most grateful. I'll try upload as often as I canComments are life





	ABC Kinks of Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Professor Castiel finally calls out bratty Dean Winchester on his bad behaviour.

** A is for Age Difference **

****

****

   Dean Winchester was a little shit.

   Castiel Novak had been teaching English Literature at Knell High School for fourteen years without incident. Well, that was until Dean moved here from Kansas at the beginning of the year. Dean Winchester with his penchant for making his teacher hard under his desk before he can read the first words from his lesson plan to the class. If Castiel didn’t watch himself, he was going to end up losing his fucking job, or worse…going to jail.

   Castiel found himself both dreading and relishing his Thursday afternoons. Dean’s class. The sixteen-year-old would sit at the back of the room, tight t-shirt, bow legs stretched obscenely wide, trailing deft fingers up and down the hem of his jeans while Cas tried not to choke on his own drool or trip over his desk chair. Castiel tried desperately to remain animated while dragging his class of twenty through Of Mice and Men, all the while, trying to keep the tent in his slacks hidden from his students.

   Dean had an easy way about him. Girls seemed to orbit him in the corridors, Dean remained polite but nonchalant to their advances. When talked about in the faculty room, no other teachers seemed to find any issue with the boy. Only speaking of his high grades and good nature. Castiel started to believe he was imagining the whole thing. Tried to persuade himself that those green eyes weren’t tracking his every move during his lectures, tried to pretend that Dean’s blinding smile when he walked into the classroom wasn’t for him and there was just absolutely no fucking way that Dean was fellating every pen within reach in some kind of sick attempt to make his Professor blow in his pants like he was Dean’s age again.

   Frankly there was only so much Castiel could take. Only so many times he could stay rooted to his chair for eighty-five minutes of his ninety-minute class. Only so many Thursday lunch times he could spend jacking off in the bathrooms in a vain attempt at sating himself before his sophomore class. Finally, Castiel just snapped.

“DEAN WINCHESTER!”

Dean’s head snapped up from where he was holding his phone between his spread knees. Wide eyed, the faintest of pink blushes tinging his cheeks to highlight the constellation of freckles spattered there.

Once he had his attention Castiel continued, “Bring me the phone Mr Winchester. You can collect it from me at the end of class.”

Dean walk-of-shamed his way to the front of the room. Shoulders slouched and boots dragging their way to pat to a stop in front of Professor Novak’s desk. Dean’s shy and embarrassed look changed to one of pure insolence the moment he locked eyes with his teacher. With a toothy smile Dean discreetly swiped his phone unlocked and popped it face down on the desk before turning on his heel and dropping his shoulders once more for his audience and shuffling back to his seat. 

Castiel tried to hide the rolling of his eyes before demanding the class pick up where he had finished reading aloud and continue without him in silence. When he was sure his students were concentrating with their noses in their books he slid Dean’s phone across the desk towards himself and turned it upright between his knees. Castiel nearly flung the phone across the room in shock. Dean’s photo album was open. Open on one particular picture that was clearly chosen especially for Castiel. 

It was Dean’s dick. It had to be as Castiel could clearly make out the edge of Deans desk above it and the feet and table legs of students and desks in his class room. Dean’s dick was plump, not fully hard but flushed deep red at the tip and glistening with pre-cum. Judging by the jeans Dean had shucked undone for the picture the photo wasn’t taken today. Obviously captured in a past class and saved for this moment. How long had Dean been planning this? Castiel shuffled uncomfortably in his chair in a desperate effort to rearrange himself as he pretended to himself that he swiped onto the next picture by utter accident. The next three (totally accidentally viewed) pictures were more of the same. Only in one Castiel distinctly recognised his own legs stood by Dean’s desk as his student captured himself thumbing the wet crown of his own cock. The fifth picture made Castiel’s breath catch in his throat, taking him by surprise and causing him to cough. A few students looked his way, but not Dean. Dean was seemingly completely entranced by his reading, although Castiel could easily see the smirk on the teens face as he turned his page, never looking up. Picture number five was not taken in the classroom but in what Castiel could only assume was Dean’s bedroom. Dean was stood with his back to a full-length mirror that hung on his wall, snapping the picture over his shoulder. Dean was naked save for a pair of pretty blue panties that were clearly far too fucking small to contain his bubble butt. The fabric was hard to make out but Castiel imagined it was lace, probably stretched unforgivingly across the boy’s cock where Castiel was yet to see. Castiel swiped again and was not disappointed. The sixth photo was a front view taken selfie style. Dean laid on his bed this time, sheets rumpled up around him. The frame of the photo only allowing for Dean to be captured from his freckled shoulders to the tops of his tan thighs. Castiel’s wish was made a reality as the photo clearly depicted lace, straining tightly against Dean’s erection. The tip peeking out just above the waist band. Dean’s nipples pink and pebbled like he’d plucked them to get them picture perfect.

   Castiel’s dick was pressing insistently against the fly of his slacks. He spared a glance around the room and decided against the risk of grinding the heel of his palm against his crotch to try and placate his lust. He chanced another swipe across the phone screen and found Dean to have shucked down the front of the panties, they were tucked neatly under his balls. Cock full, hard and leaking profusely inside his clenched fist. The final photo signalled itself, the gallery would swipe no further, not that Castiel would need it to. In the final photo Dean had (somehow) managed to take a photo of three glistening fingers plunging into his pink hole. Only this wasn’t a photo…it was a video. Carefully Castiel checked the sound was muted and guiltily clicked the play button to see Dean’s knees tremble with the force of his thrusts as he worked the digits in and out of his clearly tight, little asshole. Panties still around his shaking thighs, the video finished after twenty never ending seconds, with Dean pulling his fingers out and tracing the gaping hole with the pad of his index finger before the screen went black. Castiel hissed in defeat and locked the phone, throwing it into his desk drawer with a clatter so loud that a girl in the front row let out a small startled yelp. At the back of the room Dean supressed a dark chuckle as he dog-eared a page studiously.

   The last twelve minutes of class were agonising. Finishing with Castiel choking out his homework assignments to the students as they filed out to the tune of the ringing bell. Dean, to his credit, stayed seated as the clock struck three, signalling the end of the school day. Castiel took a few beats to gather himself. He ticked a test paper in random places without reading a single word. He had no clue how to deal with this situation. Dean using his phone in class? Sure! But how the hell was Castiel supposed to breach the topic of those pictures with his student. There’s no way that he could pretend he hadn't see them, or act as if Dean hadn’t left them purposefully as they had certainly had their desired effect. Dean was trying to gain some kind of upper hand and that would just not do. It took a lot to render Castiel Novak speechless and he’d be dammed if this was going to be the boy to succeed.  With that thought burning at the front of his mind Castiel stood with purpose and called Dean to the front of the room, pulling the cell phone from his drawer and placing it in the centre of the desk to await his student. Dean was no longer walking with shame in his shoulders but peacocking his way through the maze of desks to stand, hips cocked in front of his Professor with just a small hint of a smile playing against his lips.

   Castiel took a deep breath before he spoke and was relived to find it didn’t shake as he drew in the air. “Mr Winchester, you know I operate a strict no phone policy within this classroom, yes?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean addressed his boots.

“And you know…” Castiel continued “…I could keep you in detention for using your cell phone during my class?”

“Yes, Sir.” the teen nodded

“But I must admit Mr Winchester, I am at a bit of a loss as to what punishment I should be serving considering the content of your phone.”

Dean glanced up from his shoes to catch Castiel’s eye.

Castiel walked from behind his desk to join Dean. Never breaking eye contact with the teen. Dean seemed to shrink beneath under Castiel’s height as he invaded his space. All signs of bravado quickly lost in the light of what he had gotten himself into. “What punishment would you deem fitting?”

“Y-you want me to choose?”

“Yes, Dean.”

 _‘For Christ sake Novak, back off the kid’._   The voice in Castiel’s head screamed. _‘You’ve taken this too fucking far already!’_

Castiel ignored his internal voice of reason in favour of unlocking Deans phone and clicking play on the video, rounding the screen to make Dean watch. He upped the volume as the video played to fill their space with the lewd squelch of Dean’s lubed fingers and the desperate mewls Dean was crying out into the comforter. Castiel couldn’t have ever imagined that those noises could have been made by the kid with the tough-guy attitude stood here in front of him.

“How about I upload this little clip and a few photos onto the student blog, huh?”

Dean eyes widened to the point of being comical. Castiel sneered lasciviously whilst flicking back and forth through the pictures on Dean’s cell.

“Let everyone see what a little slut you are.”

Dean gasped, his knees trying to clasp together, clearly trying to hide the boner Castiel could see pushing at the denim of his jeans.

“Is that what you are Dean? A little slut?”

Dean shook his head.

“Really? ‘Cause to me, it seems like the kid in these pictures is a real cock-slut. Bet that little ass of yours has been all over school. Been fucking with all the other teachers as well as students too I bet.”

   Dean’s cheeks were crimson with shame, but his eyes were blown black with the lust that was clearly surging through him from Castiel’s words.  Castiel reached out to grab Dean’s face with one hand. Pinching his thumb and index finger on either side of the boys jaw to force his eyes to meet his own once again.

“Tell me, Dean…how many other guys have you let fuck your ass before you came crawling to me?”

Dean had small tears pricking at the corners of his eyes but Castiel knew it was more for show than anything else. Castiel wasn’t forcing him to stay, Dean could walk out at any time.

   When Dean spoke, his voice was small and sweet. “None, Sir…I…I’m a virgin.”

   Castiel barked a disbelieving laugh, leaving Dean looking utterly scandalised. As though it was perfectly reasonable to believe that this sixteen-year-old swimwear model looking hot piece of ‘can-ram-three-fingers-into-my-hole-on-film’ ass was a virgin.

“H-honest, Sir, I am!” Dean insisted.

   Before Castiel could even begin to regain a single iota of professionalism he made his demand. “Prove it.”

“Sir?”

“You heard me, Winchester! Drop your pants and show me that tight little ‘virgin’ asshole!” Castiel mocked.

   For a moment Castiel thought he’d pushed to far. Dean glanced at the door, looking ready to bolt. Legs twitching nervously beneath him. But when he looked back, Castiel could swear he could see actual mischief dancing in the teen’s eyes. Instead of running, Dean dislodged himself from his Professors hold and took a few careful steps towards the door only to twist the small thumb-turn lock.

   Castiel’s grin was feral as he returned to his seat, patting the empty desk space in front of him. Wheeling back in his chair to give Dean the space he needed. Dean took to his stage, turning his back to Castiel and shooting a demure look over his shoulder before popping the button on his jeans and pulling down the fly so slowly Castiel could hear the click of every tooth on the zipper causing him to lose patience immediately.

“This ain’t a fucking strip tease, kid!” Castiel grabbed onto the belt loops of Dean’s jeans and yanked them, and his underwear to his knees in one movement. “No pretty panties today?” He tutted in disappointment.

   Dean shook his head. Castiel ran his hands from the inside of Dean’s knees up his inner thighs. Goosebumps followed the pads of his fingers until they reached the curve of Dean’s ass cheeks. He stopped there, fingers lingering against the soft, warm flesh of Dean’s backside before he pulled away.

“Use your hands and spread yourself so I can see this so called ‘virgin’ hole in the flesh. Gotta see if you’ve been telling me the truth.”

“I have, Sir, I swear” Dean pressed but obeyed All the same. Shuffling his feet back to press his face to the wood of the desk. Dean parted his knees as far as his jeans would let him. A gasp and then the smallest of bratty whines could be heard when Dean finally dug his fingers into his plump ass cheeks and pulled them apart.

   All Castiel could think was that there was no way that the ass he saw getting finger fucked in the video was the ass inches in front of his face. Dean hole was impossibly small and tight. Puckered, bubble-gum pink flesh. Dean whimpered impatiently against the desk as he awaited Castiel’s verdict. Castiel risked dipping forward for a closer look, blowing slightly against it to make it flutter and clench impossibly tighter in anticipation. Castiel pressed his thumbs gently into the crease of Dean’s ass cheeks where they met his thighs to help tug him that much wider. Dean let out another little noise.

“What was that, Dean? I didn’t quite hear you.” Castiel smiled.

“P-please, Sir…Please”

“Please what? What do you want from me Dean? Tell me what all this has really been about. Say it.”

Dean shook his head again against the desk but Castiel knew better than to play into this little cutesy-pie act. He pulled his left hand from its position and struck down hard on Dean’s ass causing the boy to buck harshly against the desk and hiss out curses under his breath.

“You like that?” Castiel queried, soothing over the blooming hand print with his palm.

Dean shook his head again and Castiel spanked him a second time before reaching round and grabbing hold of the base of Dean’s dick. Dean was hard enough to pound nails and was leaking like a faucet. Cas jacked him once, twice then thumbed filthily over the slit causing Dean’s hips to lurch into the desk again, seeking more friction. “Lucky your dick ain’t a liar like you, Dean.” Castiel chuckled, abandoning Dean’s dick in favour of cupping his spread ass cheeks again. “You ever been eaten out before, Dean?”

“What?!”

“You heard me! You ever had someone lick and suck at this pretty little hole of yours?”

“No, Sir. I’ve played with myself but that’s all. You’re the f…first one to touch me like this.”

“Mmm, such a good boy for me. Saving yourself for your teacher and now your gonna give it all up for me here over my desk, aren’t you?”

Dean nodded this time.

Castiel grinned before surging forward to have his first taste. With a slack tongue he licked one flat stripe up the length of Dean’s ass crack. Laving him with spit before zeroing in the true area of his desires. Castiel nibbled, sucked and licked his way around Dean’s rim until all he could hear from the boy were broken curses and the sound of his forehead banging against the desk in desperation and need.  Dean was dripping by the time Cas pulled back. Castiel himself gasping for breath as he licked the sweet taste of Dean from his lips.

“Ready for a little more, baby boy?”

“Yes. Fuck, Please.” Dean babbled brokenly.

“What’s the matter? Did I have you close? Were you ready to blow your load all over my desk with my tongue in your ass?”

Dean flushed once more and nodded pitifully.

“God, you’re so perfect, Dean. Jesus-fuck!” Castiel ran his middle finger through the saliva that had collected at Dean’s hole and began to tease his rim once more. Occasionally adding little pressure to test the give. Castiel’s tongue had clearly loosened Dean up some as Dean quickly took Castiel’s finger to the second knuckle. Cas wasted no time before he was increasing to two and began plunging them shallowly in and out of Dean's puffy, wet hole.  Once Dean was begging and pushing back frantically against Castiel’s fingers Castiel pulled out completely. Adding a third finger and thrusting into Dean as deep as possible, crooking them just so. Deans back bowed, and he screamed as his prostate was mercilessly attacked. Dean emptied his load onto Castiel’s desk, sobbing out his professor’s name as he pushed back in a fruitless effort to get more.

When he deemed Dean to be finished, Castiel gently eased his fingers from Dean’s pliant body. Dean himself still gasping desperately against the desk, legs shaking from the sheer effort of holding his own weight. Castiel took mercy on the boy and pulled him back into an embrace. Dean’s back to Castiel’s chest as Dean ground down a little into Castiel’s lap.

“Now now.” Castiel tutted. “You’ve done quite enough, baby. Just relax”

   Dean sagged back into Castiel, breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

“Thank you, Sir.” Dean sighed happily, making Castiel smile into the boys hair.

Castiel reached around Dean to the desk to grab Dean’s phone. He quickly typed in his number and saved it to the contacts list.

“How about next time you have some pictures to show me you text them instead?”

   Dean laughed warmly and nodded, “I will, Sir”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

  

  

  

 

 

 

  

 


End file.
